Anything Can Induce Sex
by Kiki Aries
Summary: Bunch of one-shots with the ME2 crew. Like the title says 'Anything can induce sex.' Costume, dance, food...  Mainly Shepard, various things happen with the crew aboard the Normandy.
1. Icepops

Icepops

* * *

><p>"Miranda want an ice pop?" Shepard stood in the door way of the Cerberus officers office.<p>

"Sure I could use a little treat, be there in a few Shepard." The woman nodded her agreement.

Several of the other crewmembers were sitting in the mess enjoying a ice pop by the time Miranda showed.

Thane had one and looked as if he was actually enjoying it, Garrus licked his and he too hummed as he ate the frozen treat, Jack was working on her third and going for another, Shepard thought about how Tali would react so she turned the Quarian's into a frozen drink. Shepard handed one to the woman and took a seat on the counter.

"Alright princess Miranda, I want to pose a little contest with you." Shepard smirked as she eyed Miranda.

"And what type of contest would this be exactly." Miranda coolly retorted back.

"The one who can make the men here with us leave for the showers wins." Shepard's eyes went dark giving the woman a brief startle.

Shepard was not playing fair, it seemed to be a all out war, for all of Miranda's bragging about being made to look good she needed to be put to the test. The Cerberus Operative looked shocked for a moment then began taking count of how many me were in the room at present.

Watching the woman calculate was funny - Shepard knew that there were at least ten. The four men from the ground team, Jacob, Garrus, Zaeed, and Thane, Mordin stayed in the lab. Joker and Kenneth from engineering as well as three others from around the ship who were off duty.

Miranda knew what she looked like and she then began to contrast herself against her Commanding officer.

Sa'Lari Tenshi Shepard was beautiful, her dark chestnut hair highlighted by rust colored streaks sat neatly in the middle of her back, her light brown and gold eyes glowed – like a cat's, almond in shape, only to be accentuated with her long thick eyelashes, as they danced with amusement.

Her skin was a light caramel color, smooth and held no sign of age, her tapered eyebrows arched naturally, her oval face was perfect almost as if the woman was created herself. Sa'Lari had the cutest button nose, and her full lips always had a hint of color to them, quirked at the corners ready for the game to begin.

Shepard's body was tight and curvy, her breast size was slightly larger than Miranda's, her hips and behind were full , and by the way the male crew…. Ok anyone looks at the Commander, Miranda has competition.

"Alright Shepard your on." Miranda nodded and began to slowly like her pop.

Sa'Lari licked the pop from the base to the tip and wasn't giving much thought about what she was doing. Jack coughed, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny Jack?" The Commander looked over to the tattooed woman sitting to her left.

"Your tongue… is long as hell." Jack stuck her tongue out and tried to reach it from about an inch from her face.

"Ah…yes, I forgot about that." Sa'Lari grinned turning her eyes back to Miranda.

"So are you part alien or something?" Jack kept trying and still had no success.

"Nope… _All Natural._" Giving Miranda the sick-ingly sweet smile that continued to challenge the Cerberus cheerleader, as Jack so fondly calls her.

All the other crewmembers looked and Collectors be damned if the male crewmembers didn't get up and leave right there. Shepard titled her head back with the pop resting on her lips, she licked the tip of the pop a few times – you could hear the shifting and slight groans from the men around the room. Shepard stuck her tongue out and licked the iced treat slightly wrapping her pink muscle a quarter of the way around it, bringing the treat down into her mouth.

Torturously slow did she pull the frozen juice out and let it slide back into her mouth. The pop melted slowly from her milking it. Slight moans and gasp that escaped the Commanders lips reached into the minds of 'what if.'

The brave souls that couldn't stand it any longer left to their respective areas… quickly.

Zaeed being older and not attracted to the young woman ignored her, but chuckled alongside Jack who kept calling the men 'Pussies' due to their retreats.

Garrus, laughed and left thanking Shepard for the treat, he was use to her antics, it was nothing new to him.

Miranda lost and that's all there was to it, the raven haired woman hung her head. Shepard hopped off the counter and walked over to Miranda, "Being beautiful doesn't mean constantly stating it. But I think you gave up, not fair."

Miranda smiled weakly as Sa'Lari touched the Operative's shoulder, the Commander gave her a gentle smile before heading to her loft.


	2. Fresh Peaches

Fresh Peaches

* * *

><p>Shepard stepped from the elevator leading to the Crews Quarters heading to the mess hall, her order had came in, as confirmed by EDI.<p>

"Gardner, where did you put them?" Her cheery voice asked in mild anticipation.

Thane the most recent addition to the crew sat watching as he partook in his own snack, he looked up when he heard the doors hissing open taking in the Commanders choice of attire, small black shorts and a white tank top white black sports bra underneath. Admiring her form from behind the assassin was shaken from his thoughts when Garrus and Jacob walked in from sparing together gathering a little something themselves.

"Hey Shepard about to dig in to your long awaited 'love' fruit?" Garrus teased, making air quotes with his talons.

"Yes, I am and proud of it." Shepard nodded confidently as the cook handed her the biggest one from the crate.

"Love fruit, It's just a peach?" Jacob pointed out sitting down at the other end of the table.

Thane watched the interaction of his new crew members keeping an eye on the fruit in the small woman's hand.

Garrus laughed a deep chuckle, "Just wait, I had to sit through this a few times before and it's always the same reaction."

Thane could not keep his focus on his meal so he decided to join the conversation, "I as well am… curious."

Shepard scoffed, "Well I am glad to see that eating fruit is a comical event for you Garr."

"Only when you do it." The turian went and sat between Thane and Jacob.

With a pout she shrugged off his comment and sat across from the three men, they took small bites of their food watching and she felt, smelled and … kissed the blush colored fruit resting in her hands.

Sa'Lari licked her lips and her eyes went a little wide, she parted her moist lips as took a bite, Garrus nudged both men, "Watch this." He grinned as she closed her eyes and stared to moan, the two men on either side of Garrus looked in wonder as she nipped, sucked, licked, chewed, and swallowed each bite savoring it.

Sa'Lari was in heaven, each bite had been juicy and tender and everything she loved about the fruit, she giggled as a little of the juice ran from the corner of her mouth, she stopped long enough to wipe it with her finger and suck the tip. Changing hands when her one hand had become too covered in juice she lick, suck and cleaned the juice from her forearm and fingers.

One lucky droplet of peach juice escaped her notice as it trailed its way down her slender neck and settled between her cleavage. Thane followed the lucky drop and looked away, the site forever burned into his memory.

Every other bite was a moan of pleasure that escaped her lips, every giggle was one of ecstasy, Thane was lost in thought as to what those lips of hers would say if she treated him as the fruit held in her hands.

Jacob was dumbfounded, he knew not what to say to the show before him. He quickly left after eating his meal, Garrus called after him to wait but the Cerberus Soldier wasn't listening.

"Well Thane, looks like you will be the one to suffer with me." Garrus got up and put his dishes away and sat back, she was almost finished with the peach and the pit was left to go.

Thane watch in awe and lust as she popped the brown seed into her mouth and within seconds pulled a nearly cleaned pit out of her mouth. Shepard lapped up any remaining juice from her the corners of her mouth and pouty lips.

Sa'Lari came out of her trance like state and smiled in satisfaction of her onslaught of fruit devouring episode. She looked over at Thane whose frill coloring changed slightly redder than it normally is.

"What?" she looked around, "Hey where Jacob go, I was going to offer you guys some, but I guess I got carried away." With a shrug, she got up and threw the pit into the waste receptacle.

Garrus watched Thanes reaction and whispered before the drell even realized _he was being watched_, "Go get her." Garrus pushed himself out of the chair and headed to the showers.

Thane followed her to the elevator but realized he was too late, she was heading up and he had to wait, a growl seeped from his throat as he waited anxiously. The lift opened before him as he headed to her loft.

* * *

><p>He knocked once and as greeted by the hissing of the doors, Sa'Lari was standing by the fish tank, that took a whole wall, the soft blue of the light set a glow around her that took his breath away, he was even more aroused and she wasn't doing anything.<p>

"Hey, what brings you up here?" she said turning her sand colored eyes to him.

Thane was stuck, he didn't quite know why his body reacted to her the way it did, of course he has been with others but… this woman had sounds coming from her he wanted to cause…

In three steps he cleared the stairs and had her pinned against the tank with his body. Staring into her eyes with his citrine and black, he searched her face, he could smell the juice from the peach and her, she smelled of peach.

"You are beautiful, you have stirred something within me." His deep graveled voices reverberated through her, she could literally feel his words coming through his chest.

She went to look at how he had her pinned, and was caught with a soft scaled hand cupping her face, his lips inched closer to the corner of her mouth and he kissed, he licked his lips, _She tastes… sweet._

His thoughts trailed, he licked the corner of her mouth, gaining more confidence he tilted her head back and followed the trail the lucky nectar the peach went. Licking the cleavage then back up to her chin, across her lips and into her mouth.

Shepard moaned, he struck a chord, the sound he wanted from her. Thane licked the spot on her chest once more and fascinated by sounds and reactions he received.

Locked in a passionate kiss he pressed his body further into hers, causing her to moan, she reached her small ands up and touched the frills on the side of his face, he growled, she could feel it though her chest once more.

She reached and pulled his jacket off and went to unclasp the buckles of the vest he wore, they reluctantly broke from their heated kiss, and Thane leaned back at the waist and allowed her to strip him. Thane rubbed her shoulders and down her sides as he lifted the tank top she wore then her sports bra. He stopped taking in her smooth light brown skin, he removed himself and let her stand on her own.

Sa'Lari stood somewhat dazed, and then felt slightly self-conscious, her fears soon squashed by Thane licking between the soft mounds of flesh and down her firm stomach. She giggled, the feel of his tongue was different, it was rough, and smooth like a cats, her thoughts stopped again as he halted below her navel to the shorts she still had on.

Lifting her he laid her on the bed and trailed his hands from her head down to the last bit of clothing she had left, he could smell her arousal and it spurred him further, he knelt between her leg and hooked his thumbs the skimpy piece of fabric and slid them off around her supple hips and generous behind. Sa'Lari Shepard was laid bare before him, the glow from the tank enhanced her beauty.

Sa'Lari was feeling woozy, the room was fuzzy, and she knew she was very moist and she couldn't do much by way of moving, he had her hips, _He is a lot heavier than I thought._ She mused in her dreamlike state.

Thane licked his lips and closed both sets of lids, listening and smelling the woman before him. Moans and gasps, she smelled wonderful he looked at her glistening sex. "Thane…" He looked into her half lidded eyes and she was inviting him, "Please…" she reached her hand between her legs and stroked herself, he was astounded she moaned and writhed in his hands, as she was bringing herself to completion.

Thane took small nips of her, watching, feeling she felt like in his hands, smelled and … kissed the blush colored fruit resting in his hands. He tasted his Commander, and she tasted like candy from Khaje mixed with the delicious peach from her world.


	3. Assume the Position

Assume the Position

* * *

><p>Shepard finished debriefing Thane on the mission ahead, also making sure his area was comfortable, "If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask."<p>

"Thank you, this is more than adequate." With a nod he went to putting his things away. Shepard left Life support heading to the mess for a bite to eat.

"Shepard, Jack and Miranda are at it again…you better get in there and break it up." Joker came through on Shepard's comm.

"Damn those two. That's it they are in for it now." Shepard grumbled as he headed to the lift to Miranda's office.

"Take plenty of pictures." Joker came through seconds later.

Shepard walked in to find the two polar opposites ducking and dodging items being thrown.

"I will fucking kill you bitch!"

"Not likely, with the way you are throwing you will never hit me."

"ENOUGH!" Shepard's deep voice yelled as he was stepping between the women.

"I am sick of this constant bickering, the both of you have crushed my last good nerve." He glared at them, making sure they both heard him.

"Now I have figured out how we are going to settle this dispute and start playing nice." A cocky grin spread across Shepard's face.

"Miranda strip." Draven turned his dark gaze to the tall brunette.

"W-what?" she stepped back with a look of horror and distain clearly visible on her face. "You are joking right?"

Jake burst out laughing, gripping her sides from all the laughter.

"That was an order Miranda, now do it. Same goes for you Jack."

Now it was Miranda's turn to laugh.

"Fuck I won't, Shep you out of your fucking mind?" Jack crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah?" Shepard's eyebrows raised in mock shock. "EDI lock the door when I leave, keep an eye on these two, I'll be back shortly."

"As you wish Commander." The AI announced promptly.

"Wait…" the both went to reach for the retreating form of Shepard. They looked at each other with disgust and folded their arms like bratty children.

* * *

><p>Heading to his room, once there Draven went to his closet pulling out a large black case. Grabbing the handle and jerking it from its spot, he clicked the latch and lifted the lid. With the devil's grin and raised eyebrow, Shepard closed the lid and headed back to the two women.<p>

Once in Miranda's room, both women were leaning against a wall, arms folded and glaring daggers at each other. Shaking his head, he came in an gently placed the case down, both ladies eyed the strange case.

"What's with the suitcase, Boss?" Jack chimed in, curiosity piqued.

Shepard rolled his eyes and went to placing the table, which been toppled when he came in the first time, back in place. Putting the remaining furniture right side up once more, he lifted the case once more and laid it on the table, rubbing his hands across it.

"I thought I told you two to strip." Shepard's voice was low and deep, causing both to do as told.

Slowly Jack and Miranda removed their clothing – ok so Jack didn't have far to go, and once both were suitably nude, Shepard went to the table and lifted the lid.

Miranda stood covering herself while Jack stood in all her glory. With a slight rattle and sifting through the contents, Draven found what he sought.

"Assume the position, that means face the wall with your hands on your heads." He waited while both women did as was told, slipping behind Jack he took her arms and bound them in a leather forearm cuff, taking care not to purposely cause serious discomfort.

"Oh what we playing?" Jack's voice was heavy with curiosity, Draven kissed the side of her neck – she moaned then he caressed ass.

"Don't move." Pulling the cords tight with emphasis before turning his attention to Miranda, who was nervously shifting in place waiting her turn.

"Shepard, I think Jack and I can come to a sort of agreement." The operative tried to talk her way out of whatever the Commander had planned.

Feeling the man's heat on her bare back, he tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her head back and pushed her face against the wall, hard enough to make her feel it, he slipped the cuff on her 'perfect' arms and tugged hard, causing the woman to take a sharp breath.

"I didn't ask you to speak, did I?" Shepard pulled her from the wall slightly and pulled her rosy nipple hard, that caused Miranda to curse and try to pull away… that was a no no.

"Jack, come here." Shepard coolly asked the tattooed time bomb. Once she was close Draven turn Miranda towards her.

"Make her feel better, Jack." Draven eyed the woman and he was expecting no resistance.

"Do _not _bite her hard Jack." His face was unreadable and it was unnerving, she did as she was told and Miranda leaned back on Draven when the sensation of the pull the Commander gave with the warmth of Jacks full lips.

Jack continued then went to work on the other but Shepard stopped her and went to lean the tall woman in his arms back against the wall.

"Continue." Was all he said as he turned his attention to the case once more, pulling out a few toys he looked over the top of the case and saw how well the two were 'getting along'.

Jack took to kissing Miranda and the other woman was enjoying it allowing Jack's deep scarlet lipstick to coat her breast neck and face, allowing their tongues to tangle in sloppy wet kisses. Miranda moving so her full breasts were rubbing Jack's smaller ones.

"Enough." Draven ordered. The two parted but had a look of want in their eyes. Walking over to the bound nude women, he placed a huge black dildo strap-on on Jack – complete with clitoris vibrator.

"What the hell Shepard?" Jack went to gripe but was found gently being kissed and caressed lightly. She quieted back down and he focused his eyes to the woman looking slightly dejected.

_'Why did he kiss her that way and why did he push me so hard?' _Miranda's thoughts were quickly interrupted by his hand roughly gripping her breast with a hard kiss- a bite to her lower lip caused a hiss from the 'perfect' woman. The action alone made her moan, and the still lingering sensation of Jack's teeth made her very warm between her legs.

"Oh I get it…" Jack went to say with Shepard turned to her and raised his index finger to silent her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a black ball gag slipping it into Miranda's mouth. He led her over to the bed carefully laying her on her stomach, making sure her knees were in position for access. Looking between the cheerleader's leg noted a glisten slick trailing down her leg.

"Heh." Shepard stated and with a bow giving Jack 'break' Miranda. With a raise of her eyebrow

Jack stood between the bound and now gagged brunette, Draven helping to guide Jack into place, wiggling the thick head on Miranda's swelling hole she moaned and breathing heavy through her nostrils, and with one quick shove Jack slid into Miranda.

Draven tapped the little switch and the mini vibrator resting on Jack's clit started to whir, "Oh my fucking God, Shep." Jack moaned between thrust. The Commander untied the hostel woman's arms soon as he did she grabbed onto Miranda's hips and pounded the hell out of her.

With a raised eyebrow, Draven watched as it took on a life of its own. Once again, he went over to the crate and pulled out two more vibrators and a little lubricant. Slipping a glove on his hand he greased up his middle finger with the lube, and began working Jack's other hole, with gentle care he massaged and knead to loosen the hard woman. Satisfied she was open enough, he inserted the vibrator and turned it on, a sound of pure pleasure escaped Jack's full lips, causing her to halt her thrust to the woman beneath her.

"Don't stop, she is enjoying that." Shepard whispered into her multi-pierced ear.

"Mmmm… It feels so fucking good." She groaned as she bucked Miranda.

He went and leaned on the bed and started to work on Miranda, inserting a thick digit into her virgin hole, he was a little more gentle as to not rip her, and once she was worked he slid the second vibrator into place.

Seeing that Jack was no longer fucking Miranda, he took the vibrator and told her to continue. Following instructions he sat back listening to the room fill with moans of pleasure, watching until they both released sweat covered both their bodies.

Satisfied the two wouldn't kill each other he released Miranda's bond and gag, and Jack wanted her turn. Swapping the strap and positions, Jack lay on her back inviting Miranda to fuck her hard Miranda opted to play with her a little, teasing Jack's thoroughly erect nipples with her tongue giving the woman something she may have never gotten, caressing strokes and tender kisses.

Kissing her way down Jack's stomach, she licked nipped and teased her way down the length of her body, when Jack nearly erupted from the tenderness of it.

Watching the lithe body of Jack writhe beneath Miranda was astounding, she was completely at the whim of the tall brunette, moaning with pleasure as she took handfuls of her thick locks and brought her up to kiss her.

The operative glided the big dildo into her sopping wet sex gave the woman sensual strokes – instead of the hard piston fuck she received. As the two women went on like that for several more minutes.

Seeing as they were clearly enjoying the trouncing they are giving each other Shepard called over his shoulder, "Clean the toys when you're finished girls."

Receiving moans and gasped agreements, he left locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Did you take care of the problem Commander?" Joker asked as Draven approached.<p>

Handing a holovid to the pilot, "You owe me." Called over his shoulder as Draven he turned heading to his quarters.

Flicking the holo on, Joker's eyes went as wide as saucers – seeing the two women nipping and sucking each other before turning it off and placing the device in his pocket he set the ship to auto to grab some "Z's".


	4. Fresh Peaches: Pas de Deux

Fresh Peaches: Pas de Deux

* * *

><p>"Mmmm…" then a sharp intake of breath followed by another sensual moan, rubbing the ridges on his head he plunged his tongue further to extract more of the delicious juices, that ran down his chin.<p>

Thane's erection pressed hard against the confines of the leather pants he still wore. Gripping the sheets her knuckles white, her body felt hot and she was sure he could feel it as well she writhed in his strong hands, back arching towards the ceiling as he sent her over the edge once again.

Sa'Lari lost count after the fifth time, it was more than she could stand, and she needed something… anything to give the feeling of what she was most defiantly getting. Biting her knuckle she knew exactly what it was she wanted.

"Mmmm… Thane…" she gasped and threw her head back, her body was trying to fail her from the pleasure she receiving. Moving her foot to his shoulder to halt his god like tongue, he wouldn't budge, she slipped her free hand between herself and Thane's mouth. She gently closed her fingers, grabbing his tongue and what she felt made her hotter, his muscle was long, thick and it had to be a good seven inches, as it slid out of her very wet center.

Thane growled in frustration, he was not finished with her, but the look on her face assured him she was very satisfied. Shepard sat p and reached for the buckle of his pants, unclasping the buckle and guiding him to occupy the spot she just vacated she – with his help, slid his pants around his slender waist and well toned legs, Shepard looked at his naked form fully.

He was beautiful, his black scale pattern stopped on his shoulders as they continued to travel down his muscular arms. They covered his ribs as she noticed he has a long torso, she saw that the black stripes continued along wrapping down his tight legs – leaving the center of his legs a beautiful apple green scale color, the pattern came across his hips and the red flesh that adorned his cheeks and neck made a trail from his navel south.

Her eyes travelled along his body with the first inspecting sweep, then she followed back up and she settled on the length of his hardened penis… she paused and looked him in the eyes… she could of sworn she saw the red ribbed flesh get darker, she smiled and kissed is full lips.

Sa'Lari kissed her way down the length of his chest, stomach and finally the drell's member. "Yes Sa'Lari… There is a Santa Claus." She whispered against his throbbing erection. The fleshy spot was a brilliant red, it as ribbed with several rings - if she had to measure, he was a sizable ten inches, placing both hands around him, he gripped the sheets at her touch, groaning he closed his eyes waiting for what she will do next.

He felt a slight tug as she stroked him, _'Her touch will be my undoing'_ Thane's mind for once a blank, he was letting his feelings guide him. Ten years he had been 'asleep' and this woman… Shepard awoke him. Suddenly he felt moist lips and tongue suckling his length, she licked him and let her lips lingered on the head of his shaft, gently twisting and lightly tugging his penis, she worked him, and though she couldn't completely take his entirety into her luscious mouth, what she was doing was the greatest feeling in the universe. Her moans combined with his as he bucked against her. His hand went for her hair and the other gripped the sheets as she continued to please him.

His stomach started to tighten as she sucked harder on the sensitive flesh he stopped her just as he was about to release. He pulled scooted back to the middle of the bed and brought her up to face him, kneeling before him he looked into those sandy colored eyes he kissed her lips, tasting each other on the others tongue, she went to crawl on top of him but he wouldn't move. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her waist so she was straddling him and he laid her on her back, resting on his forearms, he bent his head to kiss her slender neck.

Thane's hard cock pressed against her hot wet entrance, kissing her soft lips once more he guided himself into her channel, with a gasp he paused so she could adjust, upon entering her he swelled a little more giving him a little more width.

"If you are uncomfortable, I will stop." His graveled voice whispered in her ear.

With a slight shift of her hips against him, his answer was clear, pushing himself further into her he could feel her squeezing around him. An inaudible rumble rattled in his chest, Sa'Lari could feel it in her fingertips as they touched his toned chest. Slowly he continued with his stokes, causing her body to ache with want.

"Deeper…" She sighed as her head turned to the side, he pushed further and her back arched, she moaned and gripped his back, a hiss escaped his lips as her nails clawed his smooth scales.

"Thane…" she gasped as he stroked her a little a little faster, his name on her lips was intoxicating, it was like a fine wine that tickled you senses, teasing until you didn't know you where drunk. With each push, she moaned and called his name.

Pulling his knees up to her hips, lifting her onto his lap, his hands on her hips, he was drunk, and he could feel it, the tantalizing sensation that surrounded him left every nerve awake and as she locked her legs around him. His demeanor shifted, the once calm assassin went to sleep, and was replace by the primal hunger he hadn't felt in years, her hips bucked up against him wanting more of him, her hands held his wrist.

"Fuck me…" she breathed looking into his soul through heavy lidded eyes.

He pulled his member half way out of her, she gasped at the feeling of each ribbed ring exiting her swollen labia, and the motion was building as she could feel the thrust gaining rapid speed. His piston like thrust, forcing his length in and out of her tightening hole, it was an unimaginable feeling, one that couldn't be put into words. The human woman beneath him called his name repeatedly, sending him further and further into the deep primal recesses of his mind, this was something he would want to relive again and again.

His, this woman was his, she called to him, fought alongside of him, awoken him, pleased him and she was giving him the opportunity to give something he didn't think he had in him. The thought slowly came to the forefront as he continued pushing deeper inside of her, the one word that one was even lucky to find one of, he continued to pound her as the word formed in his mind.

As she took him in, he pushed to give her more, hot and sweaty he grabbed her hands and lay on top of her, hot sweet smelling breath against her over sensitive skin she was on the verge of exploding once more.

Thane was near the breaking point, he thrust a few more times, she was about to saturate him further, together they came, the smell of peaches, sweat and sex clung to the air.

He rolled off her and lay at her side propped on his elbow he watched her as she steadied her breathing while he was rubbing her soft stomach. Sa'Lari turned towards him looking up at him with a content smile on her wonderful lips.

"You have ruined me from humanity or any other species." She praised him with a heavy sigh.

"And you me…Siha." He purred moving her hair from her face.

"I think my translator broke, what did you say?" Shepard snuggled closer to him.

"I promise to tell you later, Siha, for now rest." He pulled her close and the two rested held in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **For you Erynnar, my friend I hope this is satisfactory. Kiki (Hot Smut Monkey's Unite!)


	5. Costume Party

Costume Party

* * *

><p>"Tonight's the night…" Sa'Lari Shepard grinned staring at the barely there costume she planned on wearing for the party at Afterlife.<p>

Sa'Lari slipped her costume on adding the final additions she looked at herself in the mirror….

"If this doesn't throw him into Solipsism I don't know what will, ok aside from helping him with son, this should send him over the top." With a satisfied nod, Sa'Lari grinned again as she put her heels on and headed out of her cabin on route to the Club.

* * *

><p>She and the assassin spent ten months together getting to know one another - long talks in Life Support about his wife Irikah and his son, Kolyat, his life in the service of the Hannar. Several lunches on various trips shore side, the midnight snacks together, the lingering looks – especially the one dress she wore during a mission to help their fellow crewmate and friend Kasumi.<p>

Sa'Lari came to the realization that the Drell was a very handsome man, very intelligent and courteous, highly religious and she as utterly fascinated with him taking every moment she could to learn about his dying species, also she learned she is very attracted to him.

'_Not like Kelly of course, poor girl would cozy up next to anyone, well except Grunt and Jack…. Maybe.' _Sa'Lari snorted a little shaking her head at the thought.

During one of her visits with the Assassin, he called her Siha, all the while looking to her as he was seeing her for the first time, he shook it from his thoughts, - she noticed. If you didn't know him you would of missed it, Shepard asked him to explain the meaning of the word, he sighed stating that he would explain later and they continued on with other pleasant conversations.

* * *

><p>Placing the memory away for later, she went to apply light makeup and continued to focus on the task at hand…<p>

Project: T.A - '_Tits and A..? _' With another smirk she sauntered to the lift.

There would not be a chance of anyone of the crew seeing her in this get up – as they were _all_ on shore leave, thankfully. With her head held high, she stepped off the ship and to the rapid transport.

Several heads from the thugs turned when she walked by, she could hear cat calls from behind her, with a satisfied smirk she slipped through Omega and into the corridor, the loud bass thumped all around, well before the doors slid closed.

* * *

><p>Sa'Lari saw that her friends were scattered all over, but her target was sitting with the rest of the crew talking and listening while the others were laughing and truly enjoying the downtime that was given.<p>

Sa'Lari noticed he sat with Garrus, Kenneth, Tali, Gabriella, Joker, and Jack. Thane's back was to the wall, he noticed her instantly. Shepard pretended not to notice and walked over to the bar and pointed up to the poles, she was nervous but hell, the man was worth it, they could not keep flirting forever and she was great at chess – she proved that time and again as well.

'_Is it even flirting… he is so stuffy, guess we will see if this does not 'air' him out some.' _With a wide grin she waved to a few crew mates as they danced or walked by.

Disappearing into the crowd, the Drell lost sight of the angel… his Siha, he had called her that during one of their long talks after the safe return of his son, but the table was chatting about the outfit she wore.

Her hair was down but pulled back away from her oval shaped face, draped over her shoulders, and the rest cascading in rich brown curls down her back resting between her nude shoulder blades, her light brown skin glowed against the costume she was wearing.

White lace bikini top – small triangles covering her areolas with sheer white gossamer flowing in two strips, on in front and one 'covering' her back, that stopped just below her hips a white thong with thin straps riding up her hips, cut low in the front. White high-heeled boots she borrowed from Miranda that stopped at her knee, with white nylon hose with lace white tops stopping on her thighs, she also wore something similar on her arms, the lacing stopping a little past her elbows.

She wore silver feathers in her hair and thin silver bracelets, she constructed an item that created a hologram of a halo and feathered wings. The looks she received she wishes she could record, this was priceless, and it _will never happen again!_

* * *

><p>Before getting her ok for the pole dance, she asked for a drink. Making her way to the risen circular stage then the song began to play, a few of the crew watched as Sa'Lari glided to the dance pole as the old Earth song played.<p>

Sa'Lari waved down to Miranda who was dressed as a cat Kasumi who dressed as a ninja, '_Oh how creative missy'_, whom dancing between Jacob who was made up as a Superhero, she had to stifle a giggle that was about to erupt. As they watched her take her place right into Thane's line of sight, she had her back to him as Sa'Lari started to sway to the beat.

Thane watched as she swung around the pole on the platform across from them. Several men around watching, and within Thane's earshot made rather ungentlemanly comments about the Commander causing Thane to growl, Garrus nudged him as he felt the urge to hit a few of them as well.

Garrus got up and asked Tali to dance with him, Kolyat and Zaeed took the empty spots from the two other vacated, Kolyat followed his father's stare to the woman up on the dance stage, he too was slack jawed.

"Dad!" Thane snapped his head to his son, finally hearing the young Drell call him, "Yes, son?"

"I asked if you are going to keep staring at her?" Kolyat seemed please he and his father had talked, Shepard made sure that they did, she had threatened to lock them both in the Cargo hold of her ship to 'Duke it out.'

Kolyat respected her for getting him to listen as his father as he did his best to make amends, slipping into Solipsism of a conversation where she was speaking to him about his wife and himself.

At some point during the song, Sa'Lari flared her biotics flipping off the raised stage and with the perfect landing began to dance among the crowd – with the holo-wings she looked even more like an angel gliding down, random people gave cheers and dance around with the sexiest woman on Omega.

* * *

><p>Thane looked back up to where she last was and a slight panic took hold, scanning amongst the crowed he noticed the bio-illumines of her costume, she was sending a message that only he could see. Thane made his way to the dance floor.<p>

_'She wants me, she has dressed as an Angel, a Siha… more or less.'_ Thane thought as he cleared the small steps from the table the group sat.

A new scene take place before him, a human male is dancing with her and he pulls her close, she is struggling to get away from him.

Thane stepped closer and could smell the alcohol pouring from the man's sweat glands, Shepard broke free knocking the man out and she then kicked him over to the bar.

Not planning on that happening and feeling like the effect was ruined Sa'Lari ran to get out of there, Thane was hot on her heels. The crew who saw what took place cheered, knowing the Commander could take care of herself.

Zaeed patted Kolyat on the shoulder hard, "Congrats on the new mom!" the laughter continued too much of the young drell's embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Siha, wait!" Thane called over the pulse of the music as he excused himself to get to her, he did not know she, let alone anyone else could move that fast in that footwear.<p>

_'She is making me work for it again.'_ he pushed until he caught up with her at the doors to the ship.

"Siha." He grabbed her arm pulling her close, the scent of Lilacs filled his senses.

"Thane I… damnit this isn't how it as suppose to…" she frowned and shook her head

Thane quieted her thought with a gentle kiss, but firm kiss. The airlock to the Normandy opened and Thane backed her through. They stood two feet from each other as the decon-wipe was taking way too long for their taste.

* * *

><p>Once the lock opened, they stepped in stopping short, as he could not keep his hands off her. Her skin is so soft, the feeling was intoxicating, she felt so warm. He continued running his hands along her bare shoulders and neck cupping her face, her hair tickling the backs of his scaled hands.<p>

"The outfit you wear, is…" He started but wasn't allowed to finish. Shepard place kisses along the fringe of his neck and under his chin.

"It's for you… to take off me." She said between breaths running her hands around his muscled chest, "My room now!"

And with a grunt of needing he lifted her by her ass carrying her to the elevator to her room. Sa'Lari locked her legs around his slim waist, kissing his luscious lips while gently running her fingers over the smooth scales along the back of his head and neck.

She weighed next to nothing as he shifted her in one arm pushing the holopad to her room. Once there he carried her down the small steps stopping in front of the large bed. Sa'Lari was absentmindedly grinding her hip on the bulge in his pants as it caused her tremble with want.

He responded with a rumble in his chest that sent flowed throughout her whole body, she gasped as the sensation traveled to her swollen labia. She un-wrapped her legs from his waist he was still holding her up with one hand as he removed his jacket. Thane reluctantly let her go, he watched her briefly as they removed each other's clothing – Lack of whatever Shepard _did _have on.

* * *

><p>Sa'Lari laid on the bed the sheets feeling exceptionally cool to the touch, the room was feeling rather hot, and her body ached, each touch of his lips and tongue were causing her skin to tingle down to her very wet center. He stood over her kissing her calves, she never took her eyes off him as she rested on her elbows, he stood straight and removed his pants… and that's when she knew there was a higher power.<p>

Sa'Lari looked to the ceiling of the cabin and mouthed, _'Thank you.' _ Before her was the fully erect member of the greatest assassin ever, and he was all hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **This is a one shot that has been formulating in my head for months, now and I was reading a wonderful story – A Lotus in Mud by Matyrfae, currently on hiatus._

_Add to that a song perfect for the Drell Assassin, Kate Perry's Futuristic Lover, look up Thane Krios: Futuristic Lover by AronaBFC - on YouTube. Trust me it is worth it._


End file.
